


Just the thing

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dinner, Formalwear, Little Black Dress, M/M, Non-binary character, mention of Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: While staying over at Victor and Yuuri's, Chris decides it's a good idea to have a dinner with the Russian skaters. As they decide to go to a classy place everyone is wearing formal clothes, so when Mila ends up messing up her dress before they leave it seems like they will have to cancel, as there is no way she could wear anything from either Victor or Yuuri. Right? Wrong!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 63 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've had this story ready to write for a while now. But I could not figure out if it belonged in my 'up for the count' or the 'Detroit days' series. As I've been pouring over my notes this past week, I think Detroit days is the better fit.
> 
> And for those who like to see how my mind works; visit my [tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) :}

Phichit looks around the room. For a moment he feels like he's back at one of the banquets during the season. All these Russian skaters in formal and Yuuri in the middle of them just makes him want to fill up is IG feed. Chris is somewhere in the kitchen preparing drinks to toast before they head off to dinner. He's still amazed that they are all in formal even as it was the Swiss' idea to invite them over and to have dinner. At first Phichit had thought he was meant take-out or a simple restaurant, so when he got asked if he brought his formal wear he had been a bit surprised. But then again, he does look good in it. And he had brought it at Yuuri's request.

Chris walks out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with toxic colored cocktails in various colors. Those look like they will cause either major cavities or a massive headache. The female Russian -she had introduced herself as Mila- smiles at the drinks and nudges the Russian Yuri. Victor looks worried from the tray to Yuuri and back. Chris catches his sight.

"Don't worry mon ami, these are all non-alcoholic. I know you Russian can take your liquor pure but we are keeping it classy tonight. The only alcohol tonight will be one glass at dessert and no more." Georgi and Mila look heavily disappointed at this remark. Victor on the other hand looks relieved and hands Yuuri a glass.

When Chris comes over to Phichit there are only two glasses left. He can't really decide if the Fuchsia or the Teal one looks less dangerous so he takes to smell them both. This causes a twinkle in Chris' eyes. In the end he goes for the Teal one as it smells less sweet. One sip tells him though his dentist might not like him anymore. He turns to Chris to make a comment but is distracted by a glass breaking. He turns around just in time to see Victor sweep Makkachin of the floor, Yuuri somehow having both of their glasses in his hands. 

It takes him a moment to see what happened as Georgi is actually standing in the way, and as he's all flailing arms Phichit and Chris both think he was the one that got caught. But when Yuri pulls him aside snarling at him that he's acting like an idiot, it is clear that it is Mila or better said Mila's dress that was the victim. One very clear greenish stain has formed all over the left side of the dress. 

"Mila I'm so sorry." Victor is looking shocked at the stain. "Makka usually doesn't do this, you know it and I'll pay for it to be cleaned." 

Tears start to form on the Girls cheeks. It isn't till she starts sniffing that she can't go to a restaurant looking like this it actually finally drives home to everyone that the only girl just had her outfit messed up. The look on Georgi's face is best described as mortified and Yuri looks a bit concerned. 

"Well maybe we can fabricate something that will pass. I'm certain I've seen some posts somewhere about using a shirt and making a dress out of it." It's clear Georgi is trying to be helpful but Mila is just crying louder. 

"Oh I have several nice shirts you could use for this. Will that work?" Victor just looks happy to do something.

"You Idiot. do you really think she wants to be seen in some shirt. With her luck it will come undone in the middle of the restaurant." The bristles are up indeed with the young one.

It becomes clear that none of the Russians are any use and Yuuri is starting to look like he's about to start crying as well. Luckily Phichit has a clearer head on his shoulders, so he turns to Chris and hands him his cocktail.

"Hold this for me will you. I have never seen a worse group of people that can't handle somebody crying than this lot." He then turns to the group, walks over at Yuri and takes the glasses from his hands, placing them on the table. 

"Yuuri. I know I sent them over to your parents place once I left Detroit but did you take them with you when you moved here?" He looks at his friend with a tilt to his head and a gleam in his eyes. 

Soon enough the look of desperation is out of Yuuri's eyes and he starts smiling. The nod he gives Phichit is all the younger man needs. Whom then turns to Mila.

"Stop crying dear. Let me and Yuuri take care of things. We've dealt with worse things in college so come along." He takes her by the wrist and simply pulls her along towards the bedroom, where Yuuri already ran into. He kicks the door shut behind him making it clear that the others have to stay out.

In the fifteen minutes it takes for the door to be opened again, the group took it on them to clean up the mess. Plus Victor gave Makkachin a stern talking too. They also discuss what those two seem to be planning. Yuri can't believe they are really going to put Mila in a shirt folded as a dress. Georgi wonders if they are putting her in a kimono, Victor gushed about the lovely Kimono's Yuuri's family had. But it is Chris that points out that Phichit had clearly mentioned it coming from Detroit. This leaves everyone silent and wondering. Victor and Chris share a worried look. What else had happened in Detroit? And how could it help Mila.

So when the door opens and Mila walks out, completely cleaned up with fresh make-up and a dress to rival any formal dress she ever worn before. They are all in shock. 

But they can't really ask anything as at that moment Chris' phone buzzes to let them know their ride arrived. Not that they think Mila can answer as she looks pretty shocked for most of the evening. She doesn't even make a comment about Yuri and the kids menu, something she would normally not pass on. 

It isn't till the deserts are on the table and she tosses down her shot of vodka in one gulp. She then takes it to herself to point her glass at Victor.

"How is it that you never even once hinted that Yuuri had three whole boxes with female clothes. You were all surprised that he can emulate a girl's emotion but you missed that." 

The look on Victor's face makes it clear he has no idea. He then looks over at Yuuri and Phichit who are sharing a piece of Cheesecake. 

They both look up and grin. "Pageants." Before taking another bite.

"Pageants?" Yuri's voice goes up in volume. "How is that even an explanation." Yuuri sighs and looks at Phichit to explain.

"Well in college the dorms held pageants every semester do determine the dorm's darlings so to say. Then at the end of the week the darlings from every dorm would go head to head with each other and win prizes. Mostly tickets for free take-out and free laundry services and such." Seeing as this still doesn't explain much, he looks at Yuuri again.

"So as the pageant for the male was a lot of masculine showoff-erish it didn't feel right for either of us to join. But there was no sex restriction to either contest to allow anybody to enter, and I really don't care what gender people give me. So I entered the female one instead. I've was the raining champion till my graduation. And the prizes really helped to get through the first years." 

Mila looks down at the dress she is wearing. She can only imagine how this looked on Yuuri. The others all look from the dress to Yuuri and back, none saying a word. Yuuri just rolls his eyes and looks over at Phichit.

"Seems we will have to show them the pictures once we are back at the apartment."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.   
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}
> 
> ps this is the dress I imagine Mila in; https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dAu7LFXXXXc_XXXXq6xXFXXXQ/Real-font-b-Pictures-b-font-2017-Mermaid-Evening-font-b-Dress-b-font-Long-Black.jpg


End file.
